


Siblings

by Rubymoon_Snape



Series: Mama Krolia [10]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pre-Canon, Big Brother Lotor, Big Brother Regris, Dads of Marmora (Voltron), Gen, Hurt Keith (Voltron), Kits are precious, Krolia is a good mom, Little Acxa, Little Ezor, Little Lotor, Little Regris, Mama Krolia, little keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 03:54:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16611437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubymoon_Snape/pseuds/Rubymoon_Snape
Summary: Krolia loves her kits, even the ones she rescued. She's glad that the three she rescued get along splendidly with her flesh-and-blood kits. What happens when one of her adopted kits accidentally hurts the youngest kit?





	Siblings

**Author's Note:**

> Author Note: This is the tenth story in the Krolia saving hybrids series. This takes place one year after the ninth story. Regris is 11, Lotor is 10, Ezor is 8, and Acxa and Keith are 5.

Story Ten- Siblings

"Can Keith and Acxa play today?"

The question came from the ringleader of the little group of kits on the base. Thace and Ulaz stared at the group. The leader was a light purple skinned boy with pointed ears, white hair down to his shoulders, and his eyes were typical for a half-Galra. Everyone in his little group was half-Galra, but this boy was special. He was the exiled Prince of the Empire.

Krolia had found him on one of her missions and brought him back with her. Kolivan had wanted to put him back, but Krolia had threatened to leave and take all the kits with her. Kolivan had relented, because a rogue Blade was a dangerous variable that he could not allow. Krolia had a dangerous habit of collecting half-Galra hybrids and bringing them to the base. She loved all of the kits she found like they were her own, but she was closest to the two kits she birthed, her twins, Keith and Acxa. Keith was the only one who didn't look half-Galra. He looked mostly human, but that didn't matter to the other kits, especially Lotor.

The rest of the group consisted of two kits that were tortured for being hybrids. Regris had a tail and fluffy blue fur. One of his ears was torn, and there were scratches on his face that scarred. Ezor was a girl with red-orange skin and an unusual long, free-flowing appendage that resembled hair on top of her head that was striped. She had scars on her arms from being chained up for hours on end.

"Of course, they can." Krolia came out from the back room with the two kits in tow. When he noticed Lotor was at the door, Keith came running and tackled him, earning a chuckle from Thace. Acxa shook her head at her younger twin's action before she got tackled by Ezor.

Regris grinned at all four of his siblings. Being the eldest of all of them, Regris was often the one in charge of them. "Okay. Everyone up."

Keith and Ezor got off their siblings, helping Lotor and Acxa to their feet. The twins turned to their mother and bid her and their fathers goodbye.

"Bye, Mama! Bye, Papa! Bye, Daddy!" Acxa and Keith chorused.

Krolia snagged her youngest son by the shoulder. "Keith, give me my blade."

Keith pouted but handed over the knife all the same. "Sorry, Mama."

Krolia took the knife and nuzzled her boy. "It's okay, kit. Now, go play with your siblings."

Keith grinned and scampered out the door with his siblings. They were headed for the training hall for play fighting and tumbling. The older Blades knew the training hall was off limits for a couple hours before and after dinner for the kits to use. Even though there was an uneven amount of them, the kits made sure they all got to play with each other. Regris and Lotor were the oldest, and Keith and Acxa were the youngest.

Ezor and Acxa faced off first with Keith and Regris play fighting nearby. Lotor watched the pairs, making sure they didn't hurt each other accidentally. They all loved each other, like a mini pack, and all considered Krolia their mother. Lotor watched the girls play fight a little longer than he should have before a cry drew everyone's attention.

Keith was on the ground with his leg bent under him at a strange angle. He was crying, and Regris was hovering nearby in a state of near panic. Lotor was by Keith's side in an instant. "Keith, what happened?"

Keith just shook his head. "I want Papa!"

"I'll go get him!" Ezor called out and ran from the room. She made it to the med bay, where she knew Ulaz would be. She looked around, trying to find the pale doctor. She located him, checking on a shipment of supplies. "Ulaz! Help!"

Ulaz turned around in surprise and scooped up the little girl. "What's wrong, little one?"

"Keith's hurt!"

Ulaz put the girl down. "Go tell your mother."

She scampered off, while Ulaz collected his bag and left the med bay. He met Krolia on his way to the training hall, Ezor nestled in her arms. They entered the training hall and easily located Keith. He was still crying, but Acxa had his head in her lap and was purring to him. Regris caressed Keith's cheek stripes with his tail, and Lotor was petting Keith's hair. When the two adults approached, Regris looked up. "It was an accident! I didn't mean to hurt him!"

Krolia set Ezor down and pulled Regris into her arms. "Shh, kit. It's okay. I know you would never hurt any of your siblings on purpose."

Regris let out a series of distressed whimpers. Krolia nuzzled him and purred to him, trying to soothe one of her eldest kits. Regris melted into the embrace and returned the nuzzles. He stopped whimpering but didn't purr to his mother.

Ulaz checked over Keith and determined that it was safe to move him to the med bay. He carefully scooped up the youngest kit and carried him to the med bay. Krolia and her kits followed Ulaz but stayed far enough away that they weren't underfoot. Acxa and Ezor were in their mother's arms, while Lotor and Regris were pressed against her sides. They were all worried about Keith, Regris most of all. His tail was twitching constantly, and his ears drooped. He couldn't believe he had hurt his littlest brother. They had play fought all the time, and Keith had never gotten hurt before. Maybe he shouldn't play with Keith anymore.

Lotor looked over at his older brother. He could tell what he was thinking. He leaned back and poked Regris in the shoulder. When Regris leaned back and looked at him, Lotor whispered, "Stop thinking like that. It was an accident. I know Keith won't blame you. He loves to play with you, so don't you dare take that away from him."

Krolia smiled as she eavesdropped on her sons' conversation. She knew Lotor would pick up on Regris's depressing thoughts; he was a little empathic when it came to his siblings. Both of her eldest were overprotective over the three youngest, especially Keith since he was the youngest and their only brother. Keith was close to all of his siblings but even closer to Lotor and, of course, his twin.

Ulaz walked over to the family. "He will be fine in time. He just needs rest and affection. You may take him back to the nest."

Krolia and her kits went over to Keith, whose leg was bandaged up. He looked up at his mother and reached for her. Acxa and Ezor slipped from her arms before she could put them down. They knew their brother needed their mom more than they did. Krolia drew Keith into her arms. "Come along, kits."

Krolia carried Keith to the nest with her kits at her heels. She laid in the nest and placed him on her chest, and the rest of her kits crowded around them. Acxa was on Keith's left, purring to him. Regris was on his other side with his tail wrapped around Keith's waist. Ezor was above Acxa's head, nuzzling her younger brother's neck. Lotor was between Krolia's and Regris's heads, petting Keith's hair. Krolia kept an eye on her kits as they doted on their brother. She could tell they were getting tired as well. The kits tended to nap together, even though their pack nests were in other rooms. Keith and Acxa stayed with her. Regris stayed with Antok, Ezor stayed with Thace, and Lotor stayed with Kolivan (which surprised Krolia). However, sometimes all ten of them slept together. Krolia knew that until Keith was all better that all of them would be sleeping in the same nest.

Fin


End file.
